


Alone Together

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Hope it doesnt suck, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Crowley was alone. So was Aziriphale
Relationships: kinda Ineffable Husbands
Kudos: 16





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for Good Omens, and I haven't actually watched it, so I hope it's not trash. I'm also trying the footnotes, so I hope it's good.

Crowley hated to admit it, but he missed the attention. He only had fuzzy half-memories of being an angel, but there was one thing he knew for sure. Everybody had liked him. An archangel, he was pretty sure he had been. One of the few proper moment's he could remember was angels smiling (1) at him.

Since the fall, nobody seemed to know his name. It was just a dark, cluttered area with nobody caring about him. When he invented sin, he'd thought that would boost his popularity. Hah. No.

But then he stayed on earth, and kept running into the angel, over and over again. In those snatches of time, Crowley felt like someone cared about him. Of course, he was probably imagining it. 

Over 6000 years alone was a long time for anybody. A demon included.

But eventually, things changed. After the armaggedon't, it wasn't lonely years with moments of imaginary love scattered throughout. No, it was drinking together, time in the dusty bookshop, with light streaming through the windows. It was sleeping with his head in Aziriphales lap, running his fingers through the angels hair. It was sharing the loneliness he felt, and hearing about Aziriphales. It was loving and being loved, caring and being cared about

**Author's Note:**

> (1) As well as they could, with the forms they were in.
> 
> Look I'm trash at writing, so it sucks, I know.


End file.
